


Night and Day

by veemon



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Hinata as Emmett lol, Light Angst, M/M, Minor Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Minor Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Twilight AU, if you don't like twilight I don't know what to tell you, it's pretty much just twilight guys LOL, kageyama as Rosalie, kenma as alice, kuroo as jasper
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:40:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28566336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veemon/pseuds/veemon
Summary: About three things Oikawa Tooru was absolutely positive:First, Hajime was a vampire.Second, there was a part of him - and he didn't know how strong that part might be - that thirsted for Oikawa's blood.And third, that he was unconditionally and irrevocably in love with Hajime.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	1. Preface

**Author's Note:**

> I've wanted to write a twilight AU literally FOREVER.  
> This is generally just going to be twilight but for Iwaizumi and Oikawa so if you're not a vampire romance fan then sorry this one isn't for you!! I will have more AU's to come, I need to stay on the Haikyuu hype train; so if this one isn't your fancy I'll have a new AU eventually LOL

“... _ This is the most powerful thing that can be done: Surrender.... And love is an act of surrender to another person. Total abandonment. I give myself to you. Take me. Do anything you like with me… So, that’s quite mad because you see, it’s letting things get out of control. All sensible people keep things in control.... Therefore, the course of wisdom, what is really sensible, is to let go, is to commit oneself, to give oneself up and that’s quite mad. So we come to the strange conclusion that: in madness, lies sanity.” _ _   
_ _   
_ _ \- Alan Watts _ _   
_ _   
_

_   
_ Oikawa Tooru Had never given much thought to how he would die. The world had given him plenty of time - and many reasons - to in the past few months. But, he never would have imagined it like this.    
  
He stared across the long dark room, breath caught in his throat, into the eyes of his hunter. And the man looked pleasantly back at him.    
  
Surely it had to mean something - dying in the place of someone else, someone he loved. It was noble, even. That had to be a good way to die, especially for someone like him.    
  
Oikawa knew that if he’d never come to Forks he wouldn’t be facing death now, but even staring that fear in the face he wouldn’t regret his decision. Life had offered him a dream so far beyond any of his expectations. How could he grieve it’s end when the world had let him experience such love.

The hunter smiled, in a friendly way, as he sauntered forward to kill him. 


	2. First Sight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So a few notes about this chapter, some characters will be kept the same as their book counterparts!! For example: Charlie will still be Charlie, characters like him that are somewhat important to the plot without it mattering if they're changed. I did change a few minor details like they don't go by "The Cullens" And as Carlisle and Esme's counterparts are still "unknown" to you guys they haven't been mentioned by name yet. I hope you guys enjoy the chapter though! I don't own Haikyuu or twilight just thought this would be fun.

_ “Because I could not stop for Death-  
_ _ He kindly stopped for me. _ _   
_ _ The Carriage held but just ourselves-  _ _   
_ _ And Immortality.” _

_ -Emily Dickinson _

_   
_   
Tooru’s mother drove him to the airport with the windows rolled down. To the rest of the world, it was a freezing January winter. In Phoenix, Arizona it was a hot seventy-five degrees and the sky was a vivid blue. He was wearing his favorite shirt - a black t-shirt with a few cartoon aliens his mother had gotten for him on one of her many road trips through area 51. It didn’t fit him as well as it used to, but he wouldn’t be needing t-shirts again for a while so it was best to wear it now.   


In the Olympic Peninsula of Northwest Washington State, a small town named Forks resides, under a near constant cover of clouds and rain. And the rain falls more frequently over this small town than any other place in the united states of america. At least, for as far as Tooru himself had seen. It was from this small town that Tooru’s mother had escaped with him one gloomy summer night when he was only a few months old. Though, custody battles dictated that he would spend his summers in the town. Until he turned fourteen, and demanded near permanent residence with his mother in Japan. His father visited every summer for two weeks instead. 

Yet, somehow, Tooru was a little excited for his move to Forks. He was here to finish his highschool education, just a year and a half left on the clock. It felt like a prison sentence, in a way, Eighteen months. Hard time. When the door slammed behind him as he got out of the car, the  _ clang  _ of the door reminded him of iron bars locking into place. 

Maybe he was being a bit melodramatic there. Tooru knew he had a bit of an overreactive imagination. This had been his own choice after all. A self imposed exile, of sorts. That didn’t make it any easier on him. He would miss his mother, he liked feeling needed.    
  
“You don’t have to do this,” His mother said, for the hundredth time as he made his way towards the TSA post.   
  
His mother always claimed they looked alike - so much so that he could use her as a shaving mirror if the need ever arose. He wasn’t entirely convinced, but he didn’t look anything like his father so he couldn’t argue her point. Her chin was pointer than his, and her lips fuller. Only their eyes were twins. On his mother they were child-like, wide with excitement and wonder. On him they were sly, people would say he looked like he was up to something. Eventually he learned to stop listening to them.    
  
“I want to go.” Tooru lied, he’d been saying this particular lie long enough for it to sound convincing to his mother.    
  
“Tell your father I said hi.”  
  
“I will.”  
  
“I’ll see you soon,” She promised, “You can come home whenever you want. I’ll come running the second you need me.”    
  
“I know mom.” He knew what it would cost her to do that too. Her new life with her boyfriend, soon to turn fiance, could crumble with one slip up from him. “Don’t worry about me, I’m sure it’ll be great.”

Tooru hugged his mother tightly, then went through the security gates and left her behind. It was a three hour flight from Phoenix to Seattle, and another hour in a small plane to Port Angeles. Topped off with another Hours drive down to Forks. It was that last hour that worried Tooru. He had never been nervous on planes, but that one hour alone in a car with his father was worrying.

Charlie had been nice about the whole thing, and he seemed to be excited - genuinely pleased - that Tooru would be living with him for real for the first time. He had already registered Tooru for high school, and was planning to help his son buy a car soon.    
  
When Tooru arrived in Port Angeles it was raining. He didn’t think that it was an omen, just inevitable. He had long since said his goodbye’s to the sun. He spotted Charlie waiting for him with the cruiser. This was exactly what he wanted to avoid, the main reason for his immediate investment in a car of his own. Nothing slows down traffic like a cop after all. 

Tooru stumbled from the plane and into his fathers waiting arms for an awkward, one-armed hug.   
  
“It’s good to see you, Tooru,” He said, smiling as he stepped back from the embrace. “You haven’t changed much, how’s your mother?”  
  
“Mom’s great. It’s good to see you too Dad,” Tooru wasn’t supposed to call him Charlie to his face.   
  
“You really feel okay about leaving her?” Tooru didn’t know if this was an observation about himself or his mother. Charlie had never fought his Mom for custody, so he should be the last person to comment on Tooru leaving; but he didn’t feel like pursuing that.   
  
“Yeah, I wouldn’t be here if I wasn’t sure about it Dad.”   
  
“Fair enough.”   
  
Tooru only had two duffle bags with him. Most of his clothing was suited for a Tokyo summer, not the cold wet moss-covered forests of Forks, Washington. He had pooled his resources into investing in a winter wardrobe, but it still wasn’t enough for that much. He could handle them, but Charlie insisted on taking one. It through his balance off a little, not that he was ever really balanced. His foot caught on the lip of the exit door and the duffel bag swung out and hit the guy trying to get in.   
  
“Oh, sorry,” Tooru said.   
  
The guy wasn’t that much older than him - and he was a lot shorter - but he stepped up to Tooru with his chin held high. There were tattoos on both sides of the mans neck, and the sneer on his lips only made him look more dangerous. A small woman with slick solid black hair stood somewhat behind the man, staring menacingly at Tooru.   
  
“ _Sorry?_ ” She repeated, like the apology offended her.   
  
“Uh, yeah?”   
  
And then the woman noticed Charlie, still in his uniform as his shift had ended only half an hour before Tooru’s flight had gotten in. Charlie didn’t need to say anything, he just looked at the man and took a slight step in his direction. The guy took a step back, and in that moment he looked a lot younger to Tooru. He and Charlie just shrugged as the two made themselves scarce. It was funny how they seemed to have at least some of the same mannerisms at least. Maybe it was genetic.   
  
“I found a really good car for you. Cheap,” Charlie announced when they were strapped into the cruiser and on their way.   
  
“What kind of car?” Tooru asked, wary of any choice of his fathers.   
  
“It’s a truck actually, a Chevy.”  
  
“Where did you find it?”  
  
“Do you remember the Ushijima’s down at La Push?”   
  
“No.”  
  
“We used to go fishing with them, during the summers you would come down to visit?”  
  
That would explain why Tooru didn’t remember them. He did a pretty good job at blocking painful things from his memory.   
  
“Mr. Ushijima is in a wheelchair now,” Charlie continued, “So he can’t drive anymore. He offered to sell me his truck for cheap.”   
  
“What year is it?” Tooru could see from the pain in his fathers expression that that was the question he was hoping he wouldn’t ask.   
  
“Well they’ve had a lot of work done on the engine. It’s only a few years old really.”  
  
“When did they buy it?”  
  
“In 1984 I think.”  
  
“Did they buy it new?”  
  
“Well no. I think it was new in the early sixties.”  
  
“Ch- Dad. I don’t know anything about cars. I wouldn’t be able to fix anything that broke, and I couldn’t afford a mechanic…”  
  
“Really, Tooru, the thing runs great. They don’t build them like that anymore.”   
  
“How cheap is cheap?” Tooru asked after a moment's thought, after all that part was the deal breaker.   
  
“Well, son, I kind of already bought it for you. As a homecoming gift.” Charlie looked sheepishly over at his son, a hopeful smile on his face.

“You didn’t need to do that Dad.” Tooru protested, though it was more for the sake of it. Free was free. “I was going to buy myself a car.”   
  
“I don’t mind. I want you to be happy here.” He was looking ahead at the road when he admitted this. Charlie had never been one to openly express his emotions. So Tooru knew that this was a rare moment with his father, and in a way he was touched. But Tooru wasn’t one to express his own either, so he looked straight ahead as he answered.    
  
“That’s amazing, Dad. Thanks. I appreciate it.”    
  
“Well now, you’re welcome.”    
  
They exchanged a few more comments about the weather, and that was the end of their conversation. Tooru looked out his window instead. The outside world was probably beautiful. To him, however, everything was green: the trees were covered in moss, the trunks and the branches, the ground was blanketed in ferns. Even the air seemed to turn green as it filtered through the leaves. It was too green- an alien planet.

Eventually they made it back to Charlie’s place. He still lived in the small house that Tooru remembered from his childhood. Only, the place seemed to be bigger in his memories. His father had bought the house in the early days of his marriage to Tooru’s mother. That was all their marriage had, though, early days. There in the street, in front of the house, as Tooru’s new truck. New to him. 

It was faded, a rusty light blue that Tooru immediately fell in love with. The truck wasn’t special, and it wasn’t easy to look at, but the gesture was quickly wrapping around his heart and squeezing tightly. Maybe it was the bulk of the car, it’s age a badge of honor showing how the truck had survived. How even if it was old it would protect it’s driver. Tooru could see the love in that gesture, and knew he wouldn’t have wanted any other car than the one his father had chosen for him.    
  
“Wow Dad, it’s awesome! Thanks!”    
  
“I’m glad you like it.” Charlie said, pleased with Tooru’s excitement. 

It only took one trip to get both of Tooru’s bags inside and upstairs. He got the West bedroom, the one that faced out over the front yard. It was the room that he had when he was a kid, and when he looked around he knew it was the same. The faded blue wallpaper, dark oak flooring, a pinched roof ceiling. The only change Charlie had made was the addition of a new desk in the corner of the room. It had been fitted with a laptop, most likely an invitation for Tooru to use it for his school work. Contacting his mother would also be easier, and he wouldn’t be surprised if his mother had a hand in his new computer. 

There was only one small bathroom at the top of the stairs that he would have to share with his father. Tooru didn’t actually have that many bathroom supplies. He had been told by some of the girls in his old school that he was at least a little attractive. But that was either a trick of the light or something he could chalk up to natural luck because Tooru didn’t do anything out of the ordinary when it came to personal hygiene. All that to say, he wouldn’t be crowding Charlie out of the bathroom with his things any time soon.    
  
The best thing about Charlie was that he didn’t hover. Once they were both inside he had left Tooru alone to unpack his things and get settled in at his own pace. That task would have been completely impossible for his mother to do. Tooru found it nice to be alone for the moment, to not have to worry about putting on a fake smile and saying he was comfortable. It was a relief to sit by the window, stare out at the rain, and let his thoughts become honest for a moment. 

Forks high school had just three hundred and fifty-seven - now fifty-eight - students; there were more than seven hundred people in his junior class alone back home. All of the kids here had grown up together, have known each other since they were children. Tooru would be the new kid from the strange big city. He would be something for everyone to stare at and talk about. Like he didn’t get that enough at his old school.    
  
Maybe if he had been more popular, he could make it work for him. If he had actually practiced his social skills with all of the kids who wanted to hang out with him at his old school he may have been fine on his first day in Forks. But there was no hiding the fact that he was not  _ that guy _ . He was the guy who looked like he should be good at sports, until he started walking. All thanks to a stupid knee injury a few years back. He was suddenly too quiet, too pale, to weak. And his friends slowly started to move on without him.    
  
Sometimes Tooru wondered if he saw the world through the same eyes as other people. No one had ever understood him, but maybe that was his own fault. Maybe he saw green when everyone else saw red. Maybe he smelled vinegar when they smelled coconut. Maybe there was a glitch in his brain. 

But the cause didn’t matter. Just the effect, and tomorrow would only be the beginning. 

  
  
Tooru didn’t sleep well on his first night. After he finally got his thoughts to simmer down the constant whooshing of the rain and wind against his window wouldn’t fade into the background. It was so loud that even pulling the thick old quilt over his head didn’t muffle the noise enough. He didn’t fall asleep until well after midnight, when the rain finally settled to a quiet drizzle. 

Thick fog blanketed the world outside Tooru’s window the next morning. He felt a shiver run up his spine, it really was like prison here. No one could ever see the sky.    
  
Breakfast with his father was quiet. He wished Tooru good luck at school, and apologized for leaving so early in the morning. Tooru still had at least an hour before he needed to leave for school, but a small town sheriff’s job was never done and Tooru could understand that his father was needed elsewhere. He enjoyed having the house to himself for that last hour. He didn’t have to worry about anyone rushing him out, nor did he need to entertain company as he got ready. 

Tooru didn’t exactly want to be early, but after a while he couldn't stand to be in that house any longer. It was beginning to make him feel claustrophobic. He slipped on his jacket - which was a thick vinyl material that made him feel like he was wearing a biohazard suit - and stepped outside to his truck. It was only drizzling as he made his way out to the truck, and the inside was warm and dry.    
  
Finding the school wasn’t difficult, like most things in the small town it was just off the highway. It wasn’t obvious at first that it was a school, only the sign announcing that this was indeed Forks High School clued Tooru in on the building. It had looked like a collection of houses, built from maroon bricks and surrounded by trees and shrubs. The building didn’t remind Tooru of his old school at all.    
  
He parked in front of the first building labeled Front Office. No one else was parked there, so he was sure it was off limits for students, but he decided to go in and get directions instead of circling around in the rain like an idiot.    
  
Inside it was brightly lit, and much warmer than he’d liked. The office was small, and almost gave off the feeling of a smaller clinic than the main office of the town’s largest high school. The only thing that brought it from the stark hospital feeling were the potted plants that filled the room with that dark green that Tooru was beginning to hate. The room was cut by a long desk, with three chairs on the opposite side aligning it. Tooru approached the first person he saw, an older balding gentleman who was sitting in the only occupied seat.    
  
“Can I help you?” The balding man looked up.    
  
“I’m Tooru Oikawa,” He informed the man, and saw the quick recognition in his eyes.    
  
“Of Course!” He said, digging through a leaning stack of papers. Tooru didn’t know if it was because he was new or because his father was the town Sheriff, but he wished the man would slow down a little now. “I have your schedule right here Mr. Oikawa. And a map of the school.”    
  
“Um, Tooru is fine.”    
  
“Oh, sure, Tooru.”    
  
The man went through Tooru’s classes for him, highlighting the easiest route on the map. He gave him a slip with his locker combination on it, though Tooru doubted he would actually use it. He tried to keep his backpack as light as possible before even leaving home. The man smiled at Tooru and hoped, like Charlie, that Tooru would enjoy his time here in Forks. Tooru smiled back as convincingly as he could.    
  
Other students were finally starting to arrive by the time Tooru made it back out to the parking lot. It was a relief to him that nobody was driving anything fancy. His old school was notorious for its elite students, so a new Porsche or Mercedes had been common in the student lot. Here, though, the nicest car that Tooru could spot was a seemingly brand-new silver Volvo that definitely stood out. 

Tooru examined the map he had been given, trying to memorize it now. He didn’t want to be that new kid, with his nose stuck to the small sheet of paper all day. It wasn’t like the school was that big after all. Tooru took any chance he could get to avoid public embarrassment.  _ It won’t be that bad,  _ He lied to himself. Seriously - it was just high school. There was no animal ready to pounce around the corner. Even so, Tooru pulled the hood of his jacket over his head as he walked to the sidewalk.

His first class was located just past the cafeteria, a small building with the number “3” painted in the top right corner above the door. The classroom itself was small. The people in front of him stopped just inside the door to hang their coats, Tooru copied them. They were both girls, and fairly pale. At least he wouldn’t stand out too much here. 

Tooru took the slip up to his teacher - an older woman with thinning hair - to sign. She gawked at him when she saw his name, and Tooru could feel the blood rush up to his cheeks. His teacher - Mrs. Mason - sent him to an empty desk in the back of the classroom without making him introduce himself to the class, he was thankful for that.

Tooru thought it would be harder for his classmates to stare at him from his spot in the back, but he was wrong. He distracted himself from their stares with the reading list his teacher had given him: Shakespeare, Bronte, Faulkner. All names he had read before. It was comforting… and boring. When the bell rang Tooru was approached by a tall, slender girl. Her hair was black, glossy.    
  
“You’re Oikawa, yes?” She spoke softly, but he could tell she wasn’t meek.    
  
“Tooru is fine.” His voice caught the attention of everyone within range.    
  
“Where’s your next class?” She asked.    
  
“Um, Government. With Jefferson.” He spoke after checking his schedule.    
  
“Building six. I’m heading to building four, it’s on the way. I could show you?” She gave off a chess club vibe, but she was friendly despite that. “I’m Kyoko.”   
  
“Thanks.” Tooru gave her a smile.    
  
The two of them gathered their jackets and left. The trip wasn’t a long one, but it seemed like the conversation between them was stunted. Any jokes that Tooru would make seemed to either go over her head or just not land. A few months of this and he would probably lose his sense of sarcasm. That being said, Kyoko was still a nice presence - in her own way of course. She seemed to draw the same unwanted attention that he did. Instead of paying any mind to the boys who threw their affection at her, she ignored them completely. Perhaps there was something to be said about the old birds of a feather argument.    
  
They parted ways with small smiles. Though the short walk was awkward Tooru thought that he would come around to really appreciate Kyoko’s friendship in time. The rest of the morning passed in about the same way. After a few classes Tooru started to recognize some of their faces. There were a few that were braver than the others, that would come up and ask him how he was liking Forks so far. Tooru tried to be diplomatic about it, but he found himself lying a lot. 

There was one girl who had approached him and not left his side since. He thought she said her name was Yachi, but he hadn’t been paying that much attention. She was short, not even up to his shoulder. But, she walked with him to lunch, that was the main reason he hadn’t ditched her yet. Walking or sitting alone at lunch on his first day of school would be social suicide. He didn’t want a flock of people surrounding his table trying to get to know him. So instead, he let Yachi lead him to a table that was already half full of her friends. 

It was there, sitting in that lunch room - trying to make conversation with seven strangers - that Tooru first saw them. 

They were sitting in the corner of the Cafeteria, as far away from where Tooru sat as possible in the long room. There were five of them, but none of them were speaking, or eating for that matter. Though they each had a tray of food in front of them. They weren’t gawking at Tooru, unlike any of the other students. So it was safe to stare at them for a moment. To take in their… uniqueness.    
  
They were all male, three seated together and two opposite them. The first was the shortest, a young looking boy with spiky orange hair. Though he was seated, Tooru could make out the slight weight the small boy placed in his feet - like he was ready to spring at a moment's notice. The second was tall and slender, straight black hair that reminded Tooru of the girl who had walked him to class that morning. There was some kind of danger in his eyes though, as if he were naturally daring someone to come close. To test him in some way.    
  
The look unnerved Tooru, so he was quick to glance across from him to one of the other boys. On the other side of the table were the Two seated together. The smaller boy was leaning against the taller one at his side, his hands under the table likely fidgeting with a phone or a game of some sort. His blond hair was longer than Tooru would have preferred on himself, and he could spot the brown roots that had long since grown in. The boy beside him was the tallest he’d seen yet. He had cropped hair that seemed to be lazily spiked up, as his bangs fell half into his eyes. Though he looked intimidating, something about his posture told Tooru that he wasn’t the biggest threat at their table.    
  
The last boy - the one seated beside the guy Tooru was ninety percent sure was a psychopath - was not looking at anything in particular. His hair was black and spiked up, almost naturally it seemed. He was as different as the other four, his muscles firm but relaxed, his expression calm yet his arms were crossed defensively. Tooru didn’t know what to make of him.    
  
That all is to say, they were all different from each other. In every physical sense of the word they were each uniquely their own. Yet, they were all exactly alike. Every one of them was chalky pale. The palest of all the students in the town that Tooru had met so far. They all had dark eyes - from his spot they almost looked black - despite the range in hair colors and styles. There were deep shadows under their eyes - almost like bruises. Maybe the five of them had just pulled an all nighter. Maybe they were all recovering from broken noses.    
  
But that wasn’t why Tooru couldn’t look away.    
  
It was because their faces, despite being so different, so similar, were all insanely, inhumanly beautiful. All five - beautiful. Tooru knew what it meant to admit that to himself. Yet he couldn’t feel ashamed. They were the faces you never saw in real life - just airbrushed in magazines or in movies. Maybe painted by an old master as the face of an angel. It was hard to believe they were real. 

Tooru let his mind wander, and decided that if he were going to think of them as beautiful, he should at least pick a favorite. The last boy, the one with the jet black hair that spiked up was his type. The calm opposed his own high strung nature, and Tooru would be lying if he said he didn’t like the way the boys biceps just slightly stretched the fabric of his shirt. Though he expected the female half of the student body would disagree with him, more than likely favoring the scary guy seated beside his own favorite. To each their own he supposed. 

As he watched, the blonde boy put his game away and stood, lifting his tray. He didn’t want for anyone to follow, simply tossing his unwanted food and leaving. As if on cue, the boy he had been leaning against got up to follow. His own tray left behind on the table as he followed in step behind the blonde boy. It reminded Tooru of a dance almost, and made him wonder if they were perhaps partners in some way. After they left Tooru’s eyes found the others who hadn’t changed. 

“Who are they?” He asked the girl, Yachi.    
  
As Yachi looked to see who Tooru meant - though she could probably guess from his tone - suddenly he looked at them, the beautiful one. He looked at Yachi for just a moment, and then his eyes met Tooru’s. Dark, black eyes that locked him into place. He looked away quickly, before Tooru could even respond. Tooru looked away, cheeks flushing with a sudden embarrassment that he didn’t want anyone to see. Yachi giggled beside him in what sounded like relief.    
  
“That’s Hinata Shouyou and Kageyama Tobio, the little one with orange hair is Hinata.” She spoke as she pointed them out, “The ones who left were Kozume Kenma and Kuroo Tetsurou. They all live together with their adoptive parents.”    
  
“They are… very nice looking.” Tooru said, probing for the general opinion on them.    
  
“Yes!” Yachi giggled again, “They’re all together though, like  _ together _ . Kenma and Kuroo, Kageyama and Hinata, I mean. And they live together!” Her voice held the connotations of small town gossip; but from his own experiences this would have held weight no matter where it happened. Small town or not.    
  
“They look a little old to be foster children.”   
  
“They are now. Kuroo and Hajime are both eighteen. But they’ve been with their parents since they were like eight I think.”    
  
“That’s impressive. Taking care of all those kids.” Tooru hummed.   
  
“I guess so.” Yachi said with a shrug, eyeing Tooru as if what he said was weird. “I think their mom cant have kids, though,” She added, as if that lessened their kindness.    
  
“Have they always lived in Forks?” Tooru asked, thinking that he surely would have noticed them during one of his summers spent here. He kept his attention on their table as he listened for the answer. The three continued to look elsewhere, their food still untouched. 

“No,” Yachi said, in a tone that made it sound obvious, “They just moved here two years ago from Alaska.”

Tooru felt a strange mix of pity and relief. Pity, because as beautiful as they were, they were outsiders and he knew all too well the experience of being “other”. Relief because he wasn’t the only newcomer here, and definitely not the most interesting by any standard. 

As Tooru examined them, the beautiful one looked over at him again. When their gazes locked this time, they held. Tooru could see the curiosity in the other boys' gaze as they looked into each other's eyes. Tooru looked away first this time, but he could make out some kind of unmet expectation in his eyes.    
  
“Who’s the one with the black hair? That sticks up, not the depressed looking guy.” Tooru asked.    
  
“That’s Iwaizumi Hajime, but don’t waste your time. He doesn’t really talk to anyone, let alone date. Apparently no one here is good enough for him.” Yachi said in a tone that implied another story all together, one that Tooru wasn’t actually all that interested in hearing. 

Tooru bit his bottom lip to keep from smiling at the thought of Hajime turning Yachi down, it was clearly just a case of sour grapes after all. He risked another glance as Hajime and though the other boy's head was turned his cheek was lifted, as if he had been smiling about something too. 

After a few more minutes the three that were remaining at the table had gotten up to leave, walking just as gracefully as the other two had before them. Even the dark haired Kageyama had a control to his movements that Tooru could only describe as balanced, almost stalking. Yet, still poised. It was unsettling to watch. Made worse by the fact that Hajime didn’t glance his way again. 

Tooru met back up with Kyoko by coincidence on his way to Biology II. Apparently the two of them shared that class together as well. They walked together in a comfortable silence, one that he definitely appreciated after spending lunch with Yachi and her friends. 

When they entered the building Kyoko went to sit at her desk, pulling out a chair beside a guy with a shaved head that Tooru somewhat recognized from their lunch table. If he hadn’t been so distracted by the Five guys across the cafeteria he probably would have remembered this guys name. As Tooru walked further into the room -towards his teachers desk- he spotted the only empty seat, open beside none other than the infamous Iwaizumi Hajime. 

Just as Tooru passed the desk, Hajime suddenly went rigid in his seat. He stared at Tooru again, meeting his eyes with the strangest expression on his face. It was hostile, furious. Tooru looked away quickly. Shocked to say the least. He stumbled over a book left in the walkway and had to grab onto the corner of a desk to balance himself. The girl sitting there giggled at him, and his cheeks flushed red again.

Tooru noticed one thing, though, before he had forced himself to look away. Hajime’s eyes were balck. Coal black. 

When his teacher had returned his schedule to him, along with his textbook for the semester, he sent Tooru on his way. Of course, he had no choice but to sit himself down in the only available seat. Tooru kept his eyes down as he went to sit by  _ him, _ still confused by the antagonistic stare he had been given. 

Tooru didn’t say anything as he took his seat and pulled out his book. He noticed Hajime’s posture change out of the corner of his eyes. The other boy was angling himself away now, seated at the very edge of his chair and averting his face like he smelled something bad. Tooru pulled the collar of his shirt up, taking a discreet sniff. It smelled like detergent, and when he sniffed at the tips of his bangs he caught the slight scent of strawberry from the spare shampoo he’d packed last minute. A bit sweet, but nothing offensive. 

Tooru shifted to his side and propped his elbow on the table, his cheek rested on his hand and his hair fell forward to block his eyes. At least if he sat this way it was like putting up a metaphorical wall. Hajime wasn’t gone but at least he wouldn’t have to look at him. 

He couldn’t help peeking through the screen of his hair occasionally at the strange boy seated next to him. Hajime didn’t relax once during the entire class period. He stayed propped on the edge of his chair, still sitting as far away from Tooru as possible. His fist was clenched tightly on top of the desk, his muscles bulging further against the thin black shirt he was wearing. Tooru could tell he wasn’t nearly as slight as he’d appeared from across the cafeteria - and he thought Hajime was pretty well defined back then already. 

The class dragged on forever with the two of them locked in that tense position. Tooru never let himself relax in his seat as long as Hajime stayed coiled up beside him. He didn’t know if he was waiting for Hajime to attack or not, if the ringing of the bell would save him or if it would be the call to attack. Now Yachi’s behavior was beginning to make sense. Clearly something was wrong with Hajime if this was his reaction to meeting new people. Maybe it didn’t actually have anything to do with Tooru at all. They had never met after all, so he couldn’t know Tooru enough to hate him this viciously, right?   
  
Tooru risked one last glance at Hajime and regretted it. The other boy was staring him down again, his gaze full of disgust and rage. As Tooru flinched away from him and sunk further into his chair the phrase  _ if looks could kill  _ was in the front of his mind. 

At that moment the bell rang, and Tooru would have jumped five feet in the air if he wasn’t frozen in his seat at the moment. Hajime was out of the building before Tooru could remember where he was. As he sat, eyes staring ahead at the blackboard almost in shock, the only thought in Tooru’s mind was  _ He’s so mean. _ It wasn’t fair. Tooru began to gather his things, trying to block out the anger that was gathering in him, for fear his eyes would tear up. His temper was hardwired to his tear ducts, so he usually cried when he was angry. And he knew he was an ugly crier.    
  
“Aren’t you Oikawa Tooru?” A male voice asked. He looked up to see a cute, baby-faced boy, his brown hair sticking up with a little tuft of blond right at the front. He smiled in a friendly way.    
  
“Just Tooru.” He corrected, gentler than he’d been earlier in the day.    
  
“I’m Noya. Nishinoya that is, but just Noya is cool.”    
  
“Hi Noya.”   
  
“Do you need any help finding your next class?” Tooru didn’t know if Noya was just being nice, or if he wanted to get on his good side, but he took him up on the offer anyway.    
  
“I’ve got Gym next, actually.” Tooru said, “I think I could find it, but..”   
  
“That’s my next class too!” Noya said. He seemed thrilled, though it wasn’t that big of a coincidence in a school this size. 

The two of them walked to class with friendly chatter. Noya had lived in California until he was ten before his family was uprooted and moved here, so he missed the sun the same way Tooru did. It turned out they shared English class together, which gave Tooru something to look forward to there. If he knew all the material he might as well make a friend to talk to instead. And Noya was the nicest person he’d met that day. 

Noya, however, decided to ruin that by opening his mouth when they entered the gymnasium. “So did you stab Hajime with a pencil or what? I’ve never seen him like that.”    
  
Tooru cringed, apparently other people had noticed Hajime’s glare. And if it was that noticeable, then it must have been outside his normal behavior. Tooru decided to play dumb.   
  
“Was that who I was sitting next to?” He asked, an innocent lift to his voice.    
  
“Yeah,” Noya nodded, “I thought he was in pain or something and then BAM he’s glaring at you for, like, an hour straight.”   
  
“I’ve never spoken to him,” Tooru shrugged. “So I wouldn’t know.”   
  
“He’s a weird guy…” Noya seemed to sigh, only to return to his normal enthusiasm a moment later. “If I’d sat with you we could have talked or something, had fun during class.”    
  
Tooru gave him a smile before he left to speak with the Coach. Noya was nice, and clearly admiring, but at the moment any mention of Hajime would put Tooru on edge, so he wanted to steer clear of Noya for now. The coach didn’t make him get dressed for class today, since he was still waiting for his gym uniform to come in. Thankfully that also meant he would get to sit out for today's class. Usually he was a fan of sports, his mother used to have to drag him off the volleyball court, but ever since his knee injury the idea of getting back into games made him hesitant. He watched as four Volleyball games ran simultaneously of each other, and wished he could be out there.    
  
The final bell rang at last, and Tooru gathered his things to bring back to the main office. All he had to do was return the paperwork with his teachers signatures and he could escape for the rest of the afternoon. It was cold enough outside that Tooru wrapped his arms around himself and made a mental note to bring a warmer jacket tomorrow. As he stepped into the main office the warmth was barely enough to keep him inside as Hajime Iwaizumi stood at the main desk. 

Tooru would know that spiked black hair anywhere, but it didn’t look like Hajime had noticed him yet. Or, if he did, he hadn’t bothered to look up yet. Tooru didn’t push his luck, he stood back to the wall, as he waited for the receptionist to free up. Hajime was arguing with the man that had helped Tooru that morning. As Tooru listened he caught the jist of their argument. Hajime was trying to trade his sixth hour Biology class to another time - any other time. 

Tooru couldn’t believe that this could be about him. Clearly something else had to have happened in that room before he came in. The aggravation on Hajime’s face had to have been about something else entirely. How could a stranger possibly hate him this much? This passionately? 

The door opened again behind Tooru, and a gust of wind blew in from outside. It ruffled the papers in his hands and fanned his hair further around his face. The girl who had opened the door simply dropped a slip of paper into a wire basket and left without a fuss. Not realizing that she had just alerted Hajime to Tooru’s presence. His back stiffened suddenly, and he turned slowly until his gaze locked with Tooru’s again. He was still beautiful - even with the hate-filled glare he gave - but for a moment Tooru felt genuine fear. Like he was actually in danger. The look lasted for only a moment but it chilled him.    
  
“Nevermind then,” Hajime spoke under his breath, “I can see it’s impossible. Thank you for your help.”

  
He was out the door faster than Tooru could register yet again, almost as if he were running as fast as he could to get away from Tooru. Tooru went meekly to the desk when he felt the room safe enough to move in again. His face flushed white instead of pale as he passed his slip off to the receptionist.    
  
“How was your first day of school, then?” The man asked.    
  
“Fine,” Tooru lied, his voice weak.   
  
When Tooru finally made it back inside his truck it was almost the last car in the parking lot. It felt like a haven, already the closest thing to home he had in this small town. His place to be to recover from the shock that was the last few hours of his life. He sat inside for a while, just staring out the windshield and recovering. But soon, it became cold enough that he needed the heater. So, he turned the key and started his truck. He kept his breathing steady as he drove back to Charlie’s house, keeping the tears that threatened to spill from frustration at bay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and Kudos are cool! And I'll try to update often for you guys!!


	3. Open Book

_ “If music be the food of love, play on,  
_ _ Give me excess of it; that surfeiting,  
_ _ The appetite may sicken, and so die.”  
_ _―_ _William Shakespeare,_

The next day was better… and worse. 

It wasn’t raining when Tooru left the house, even though the clouds were thick and dark overhead, so that was a plus. It was easier, now that he knew what to expect of his days. Noya came to sit with him in first period, and walked with him to second. They didn’t actually speak much, but he was a friendly presence that kept the major crowds away. People weren’t looking at him as much as they had the day before. Tooru sat with Yachi and her friends again at lunch, Kyoko and Noya were there this time for sure, and the guy with the shaved head - who he later learned to be called Tanaka. Tooru was beginning to feel like he was treading water instead of drowning in it.    
  
His day was worse, though, because he was tired. It was still hard for him to sleep with the sound of the rain and wind against his window. It was worse because his teacher called on him in trig when he didn’t know the answer. He was miserable because he was cleared to play volleyball today in gym and almost immediately the strain on his knee took him out of the game. And it was worse because Hajime Iwaizumi wasn’t in school at all.    
  
All morning Tooru had been dreading lunch, fearing the strange glares Hajime would send him. Part of him wanted to confront the other boy, to find out what his problem was. He even imagined what he would say as he laid sleepless in his bed the night before. Another part of him - the larger, sensible part - felt dwarfed under Hajime’s glare. He knew that if he was given that look again he would be frozen.    
  
But when he walked into the cafeteria with Yachi he saw that while Hajime was gone, his four “siblings” were still seated around the same table. Noya intercepted them and steered them towards his table. Yachi seemed elated by the attention, but Tooru could tell Noya hadn’t noticed. Tooru tried to pay attention to the conversation as they all got seated around the table, but he was too tense to be involved. He felt himself waiting for the other shoe to drop. For the doors to open and Hajime to burst in. He hoped Hajime would just ignore him when he came.    
  
He didn’t come, and as time passed Tooru grew more and more tense.    
  
By the end of lunch, Tooru was able to leave for biology with confidence. Hajime still hadn’t shown, so he felt somewhat safe. Noya - who was quickly taking on the qualities of a golden retriever - walked beside Tooru to class. Tooru held his breath at the door, but Hajime Iwaizumi wasn’t there either. Noya followed Tooru all the way to his seat, talking about an upcoming trip to the beach. He lingered by Tooru’s desk until the bell rang, and smiled at him before leaving for his seat. Tooru thought that he would have to do something about Noya soon, and it wouldn’t be easy. He didn’t want to hurt Noya’s feelings, he knew he was nice, but Tooru wasn’t looking for anything right now. 

Tooru relaxed in his seat, he could worry about Noya later. Right now he could just enjoy his Biology class without a time bomb next to him. As happy as he was to have the desk to himself, Tooru couldn’t help but think that he was the reason Hajime wasn’t in class today. It was ridiculous, and maybe even a little bit egotistical to think he could be the only reason Hajime wasn’t there today. It was totally impossible. And yet, Tooru couldn’t stop worrying that it was true.   
  
When the school day was over, and Tooru had moved on from his disappointing volleyball experience, he changed back into his casual clothes. He hurried from the locker room - pleased that he had avoided his little retriever friend - and walked out to the parking lot. Students filled the parking lot, so Tooru decided to wait in his truck for them to clear out. He took the time to dig through his bag, making sure he had everything he needed.    
  
The night before he found out that Charlie didn’t actually do that much cooking for himself. Tooru requested he be put on kitchen duty from then on. He didn’t actually know all the much about cooking, but he could make more than bacon and fried eggs and that seemed to be enough to convince Charlie. 

He found the little paper envelope labeled food money and the small list he had written up the night before. As he pulled into the line of cars waiting to exit the parking lot Tooru noticed movement out of the corner of his eye. The other four boys that sat with Hajime were getting into the shiny new Volvo that Tooru had noticed his first day. Of course they owned the nicest car in the lot, if he had actually paid attention the day before Tooru would have noticed what he now saw. The clean, pressed clothing with the flair that only people from a wealthy background could afford. With their looks they probably could have worn dishrags and pulled it off. It seemed a bit excessive to Tooru for them to have both looks and money. But life seemed to work that way in his own experiences. It didn’t look like it bought them any acceptance here.    
  
No, Tooru didn’t fully believe that. The isolation must be of their own desire. He couldn’t think of any door that couldn’t be opened by that level of beauty. 

They looked at Tooru’s noisy truck as he left the lot, just like everyone else. He kept his eyes straight forward as he drove, feeling relieved as he finally left the school grounds.

The supermarket wasn’t that far from his school, just a few blocks south off the highway. It was a familiar pattern, shopping, so he didn’t mind picking out the week's food. The store was even big enough that the tapping of the rain against the roof was barely audible. 

When Tooru got home he unloaded all the groceries, stuffing them in wherever he could find open space. He supposed his father wouldn’t mind. As he unpacked he tossed a few potatoes in the oven to bake along with a steak that he was pretty sure could be split fairly for two people.    
  
After finishing his chores Tooru went up to his room, before starting on any homework though he switched into a pair of dry sweats. He checked his email once his laptop started up, unsurprised at the three new messages from his mother.    
  
“Tooru,” She started her letter…    
  
_ Write me as soon as you get in. Tell me how your flight was. Is it raining? I miss you already. I’m almost finished packing for Tokyo, but I can’t find my old polaroid box. Do you know where I put it? Phil says hi. Love, Mom. _

“Tooru,” She followed up, eight hours later. 

_ Why haven’t you answered me yet? What are you waiting for? Mom.  _

The last was from this morning, dated just before his first class. 

_ Tooru, if I don’t hear from you by 5:30 I’m calling your father.  _

He was quick to respond to that last one, even if he still had an hour it was better not to keep his mom waiting.    
  
_ Mom, Relax! _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Everything is fine. Of course it’s raining. I haven’t had anything to write about. School isn’t bad, and I met some kids who are kind of nice. They sit with me at lunch at least. Dad bought me a truck, it’s a little old but it still works fine. It’s sturdy, which is good for me you know? I like it at least.  _

_ I miss you too. And I’ll try to write back soon. Love you.  _

_ Ps. Your polaroids are under the living room couch.  _

As if on cue, Tooru heard the front door shut downstairs the moment he sent the email off to his mother. Tooru hurried downstairs, greeting his father on the way to taking the steak and potatoes out of the oven. Their conversation over dinner was generic, and Tooru knew that his father was trying to get closer to him. Small talk just wasn’t really his thing, though he appreciated his fathers efforts. It was quiet for a few moments after they ate, neither of them bothered by the pause. Charlie was the one to speak first.  


“So how did you like school? Did you make any friends?” He asked as he took seconds.    
  
“I have a few classes with this girl named Kyoko, I sit with her friends at lunch. And this guy Noya, he’s very… friendly. Everyone’s been nice.” With the obvious outstanding exception being Hajime Iwaizumi. His father only nodded. 

“Do you know that group of um.. Adopted kids? The ones that just moved from Alaska a few years ago?” Tooru asked.    
  
“Sure, their father is the town Doctor. I’ve met him a few times, he’s a great man, a bit young though.”   
  
“They… his kids are… A little different. They don’t look like they fit in.” 

Charlie surprised him with the angry look on his face.    
  
“People in this town,” Charlie scoffed, “We’re lucky to have such a smart surgeon here, if his partner didn’t want to live in a big town we wouldn’t have him. All those kids are well behaved and polite too. I had my doubts - like anyone - when they first moved here, but they’re all very mature. I haven’t had one speck of trouble from any of them. That’s more than I can say for the children of some folks who have lived in this town for generations. And they stick together - camping trips every other weekend, hiking together... Just because they’re new people have to talk.”

“They all seem nice to me,” Tooru tried to backtrack, surprised at his fathers sharp defense. “I just noticed they keep to themselves.”    
  
The two of them lapsed back into silence as they gathered their dishes. Charlie cleared the table while Tooru took care of actually washing the plates. His father left to watch TV in the living room, so he was free to head upstairs for the night. Tooru skipped on his homework for the night, and felt like it might be a tradition in the making. 

He slept easily that night, completely exhausted from his day. The rain had finally let up outside. 

The rest of the week was uneventful. Tooru had gotten used to his classes, by Friday he was able to recognize most of his classmates, by faces at least. In Gym, the kids on his team learned to keep him in the back of most of their games. Which was disappointing, but he knew they didn’t want to see him sprain his knee again.    
  
Hajime Iwaizumi still hadn’t come back to school. 

Everyday Tooru waited anxiously until the rest of his “Siblings” entered the cafeteria without him. Then he could relax and join in on his friends' conversation. Mostly it centered around the upcoming trip to La Push beach in two weeks that Tanaka was putting together. Tooru had been invited, and he had agreed though it had been more out of politeness than any actual desire to go. 

By Friday, Tooru was completely comfortable entering his biology classroom. Fully confident that Hajime wouldn’t be there to surprise him around the corner. For all he knew the other boy had completely dropped out of school. While he tried not to think about Hajime, he still couldn’t keep the nagging worry that this was his fault away. 

His first weekend in Forks was quiet, the rain had let up enough that he slept easily through the nights. By Monday morning he was ready to return to school. 

People smiled at Tooru in the parking lot, they called him by name and waved. He didn’t know all of them, but he returned the smiles. It was colder out that morning, but it wasn’t raining so he went to class happy.

Noya took a seat beside him, and Tooru could hear him complain under his breath about the pop quiz their teacher announced. He had already read the book, so the quiz was easy enough for him. Tooru was feeling more comfortable than he ever thought he would in Forks. It was a pleasant feeling.    
  
It was snowing when he and Noya exited the building on their way to the next period.    
  
“Wow,” Noya said, “It’s snowing.”

“Hm,” Tooru hummed, trying to ignore the giant puffs floating around him.    
  
“Don’t you like snow?” Noya looked surprised.    
  
“No. That means it’s too cold for rain,” Tooru said, “Besides, I thought it came down in flakes- each one unique or whatever. These just look like the ends of q-tips.”    
  
“Haven’t you ever seen snow fall before?” Noya asked. 

“Sure, on TV.”    
  
Noya laughed at his comment, and though Tooru wasn’t actually trying to be funny he laughed along with him. They said their goodbyes, with Tooru promising to meet back up sometime during lunch. Noya only nodded, his eyes on Tanaka’s figure a few yards ahead of them. He had a snowball prepared in his hands and Tooru could only guess what he was going to do with it. 

The day passed in a blur, with excited students chattering on about the snow. Before he knew it Tooru was on his way to lunch with Yachi again today. He could see Kyoko and Noya at their shared table already. Tanaka had caught up with them as they entered the cafeteria, talking to Yachi about the upcoming dance and whether or not he should ask Kyoko to go with him. Tooru tuned their conversation and scanned over the student body out of habit. Then he froze. There were five people at that table.    
  
“Hello? Tooru? What do you want?” Yachi pulled on Tooru’s sleeve.    
  
Tooru looked down, he had no reason to feel self conscious but how could he not? Even if - logically - it didn’t make sense for him to be the blame for Hajime’s disappearance he still suspected himself.  _ I haven’t done anything wrong. _ He tried to remind himself despite his pounding heart telling him otherwise.    
  
“What’s with Tooru?” Tanaka asked, finally taking notice.    
  
“Nothing, I’m fine,” He said, shaking his head and grabbing a drink, “I’ll just get a soda today.”

“Aren’t you hungry?” Yachi asked, concerned. 

“Actually, I’m feeling a little sick.” Tooru muttered, eyes still on the floor. 

Tooru waited for them to get their food, then followed them back to the shared table. He sipped at his soda slowly, his stomach turning all the while. Twice Noya asked if he was alright, and both times Tooru told him it was nothing to worry about. He was beginning to wonder if he should play it up though. Escape to the nurses office for the next hour.    
  
He decided he shouldn’t run away. He would have to face the next hour whether it was today or tomorrow. There would always be a biology class to get through. Tooru permitted himself one glance at the table across the lunchroom. If Hajime was glaring at him he would skip biology. Like the coward he was.    
  
Tooru kept his head down and glanced up under his lashes. None of them were looking his way, so he lifted his head a little.    
  
They were laughing. Hajime, Hinata, and Kuroo. All three had their hair entirely covered in snow. Kenma and Kageyama were leaning away as Kuroo shook his dripping hair out towards them. They were enjoying the snowy day - just like everyone else. Only, they looked more like a scene from a movie than the rest of his classmates. 

Aside from the laughter and playfulness, there was something different and Tooru couldn’t pinpoint what it was. He examined Hajime the most carefully, but he couldn't find anything immediately noticeable. He seemed less pale, and the circles under his eyes were less noticeable. But there was something more. Tooru pondered, staring, trying to isolate the change.    
  
“Tooru, what are you staring at?” Yachi asked, her eyes following his stare.    
  
At that moment Hajime’s eyes flashed over to meet Tooru’s.    
  
Tooru dropped his head, his hair falling to conceal his eyes quickly. Tooru was positive though, this time, when their eyes met, that Hajime didn’t look harsh or unfriendly like he had the last time. He just looked curious, unsatisfied in some way.    
  
“Hajime is staring at you,” Yachi giggled in Tooru’s ear.    
  
“He doesn’t look angry, does he?” Tooru couldn’t help but ask.   
  
“No,” She sounded confused, “Should he be?”   
  
“I don’t think he likes me,” Tooru shrugged, trying to play it off.    
  
“I don’t think they like anybody, really…” Yachi let him off the hook. “Well, they don’t notice anybody enough to like them. But he’s still staring at you.”   
  
“Stop looking at him.” Tooru hissed.    
  
Yachi simply giggled again, but she looked away. Tooru looked up just enough to make sure that she actually did. Noya interrupted them - already planning a battle of the blizzard in the parking lot after school. He wanted them to join and Yachi agreed enthusiastically. The way she looked at him left little doubt that she wouldn’t be up for anything he suggested. Tooru kept silent, he would have to hide in the gym until the snowball throwing stopped. 

For the rest of the lunch hour Tooru kept his eyes on the table in front of him. He decided to honor the ultimatum he had given himself, since Hajime didn’t look upset he would go to biology. His stomach still did little flips at the thought of sitting next to him again. 

Tooru successfully avoided Noya as he left the cafeteria. The shorter boy seemed to be an open target for any incoming snowball attack after all. As he arrived at his own classroom, his paired desk was surprisingly empty. Either Hajime had decided to skip or he was late, it worked for Tooru. Class didn’t begin for another few minutes, so Tooru doodled in his notebook, making a point to keep his eyes away from the door. 

Tooru heard it clearly when the chair beside him moved, but he kept his eyes focused straight down on the paper in front of him. His hand stopped doodling, muscles tensed already. 

“Hello,” A soft voice came from his left.    
  
Tooru decided to look up, stunned that he was being spoken to. Hajime was sitting as far away from him as possible again, but this time his chair had been angled in towards Tooru. His face was friendly this time, open. A slight smile on his flawless lips, his hair still a bit damp from the snowball fight earlier. His eyes were careful.    
  
“My name is Hajime Iwaizumi,” He spoke slowly, “I didn’t have a chance to introduce myself last week. You must be Tooru?”

Tooru’s mind was spinning with confusion. Had he made up the entire thing? Hajime was being perfectly polite this time. He had to speak, but he couldn’t think of anything important to say. His mouth moved before his brain could catch up.    
  
“H-how did you.. Know my name?” Tooru spoke.    
  
“I think everyone knows your name,” Hajime let out a breathy laugh. “The whole town’s been quietly awaiting your arrival.”   
  
“No,” Tooru flushed at his implications, “I meant why did you call me Tooru?”    
  
He seemed confused. “Do you prefer Oikawa?”   
  
“No, I like Tooru,” He stammered, “But everyone starts with Oikawa. I just thought… well it was what everyone here seemed to know me as.”    
  
“Oh,” He let it drop. Tooru looked away awkwardly.    
  
Thankfully, their teacher started the lesson not long after their conversation ended. They were doing a lab today, and would be working with their lab partners to complete it. The slides in the box they were given were out of order, and they were asked to identify the different slides by the cells in the sample they were given. They weren’t supposed to use their books.    
  
“Would you like to go first, partner?” Hajime asked, smiling a beautiful crooked smile. Tooru could only stare at him like an idiot.    
  
“Or I could start…” The smile faded, Tooru was sure the other boy was wondering if he was mentally competent by now. 

“No, I’ll go.” Tooru said, flushed. 

He was showing off just a little bit, he’d done this lab before in one of his old schools so he knew what he was looking for. It should be easy. Tooru snapped the first slide into place under the microscope and switched it to the 40X view. He studied the slide briefly and smirked to himself, confident in his own assessment.    
  
“Prophase.”    
  
“Do you mind if I look?” Hajime asked as Tooru began to remove the slide. His hand caught Toorus, to stop him, as he asked. His fingers were ice cold, like he’d been holding them in the snow before class. That wasn’t the reason Tooru jerked away, though. When they touched it was like an electric current had passed through them, stinging him in the process.    
  
“I’m sorry,” Hajime muttered, pulling his hand back immediately. He continued to reach for the microscope, and Tooru allowed him to take it this time. He watched the raven haired boy closely, still stunned, as Hajime examined the slide for a shorter time than he had.    
  
“Prophase,” He agreed, writing it neatly down on their shared worksheet. He switched the slide and continued with the second. “Anaphase.”   
  
“May I?” Tooru asked this time, trying to keep his voice indifferent.    
  
Hajime smirked and passed him the microscope. Tooru looked through eagerly, only to be disappointed. Hajime was right.    
  
“Slide three?” Tooru said instead, holding his hand out for the slide. 

Hajime passed it to him, but to Tooru it seemed like he was being careful not to touch his skin again. Tooru took the most fleeting look he could manage at the slide.    
  
“Interphase.”

This time Tooru passed him the microscope before he could ask for it. Hajime took a quick peek then wrote it down. Tooru could have written it for him, while he looked, but he figured that Hajime had better handwriting. If he could get out of doing a little work in school he would. 

The two of them were finished before anyone else even came close. Tooru could see Noya and his partner comparing two slides again and again. Another group had their book open under the table. This left nothing for Tooru to do but try not to look at his lab partner. He was unsuccessful. Tooru glanced up, but Hajime was already looking at him, that same look of frustration in his eyes that mirrored his gaze from the cafeteria. Tooru still didn’t know what set the other boy off, but he preferred Hajime’s curiosity to his vitriol. 

“Did you get contacts?” Tooru said unthinkingly, having finally identified the difference. 

Hajime seemed puzzled by the unexpected question, “No.”

“Oh,” Tooru said, looking down at their desk again, “I thought there was something different. About your eyes, that is.”   
  
Hajime shrugged, and looked away.

Tooru was sure something was different. He vividly remembered that first day. The black color of the other boy's eyes instantly froze him where he sat. The color was striking against his pale skin, but it matched his dark hair. Tooru remembered noticing that much. Today, his eyes were a completely different color: a strange almost brown color, darker than butterscotch, but with the same golden tone. Tooru didn’t understand how that could be, unless Hajime was lying for some reason about the contacts. Maybe Forks was making him crazy in the literal sense of the word.    
  
Tooru glanced over at his partner, Hajime’s hands were clenched into hard fists again.    
  
Their teacher chose to show Tooru mercy, and approached their table. He glanced over the pairs shoulders to check their completed lab, and then stared more intently to check the answers.    
  
“So, Hajime, did you think Oikawa should get a chance with the microscope?” Their teacher asked.    
  
“Tooru,” Hajime corrected automatically, “He identified three of the five.”   
  
“Have you done this lab before?” He asked, eyeing Tooru skeptically.

“Once, but not with onion root.” Tooru shrugged.    
  
“Were you in an advanced program at your last school?”

“Yes.” 

“Well,” He said after a pause, “I guess it’s good you two are lab partners.” He mumbled something else as he left, but Tooru didn’t catch it. 

“It’s too bad about the snow, isn’t it?” Hajime said after a long break in their conversation. Tooru had the feeling he was forcing himself to make small talk. Paranoia swept over him again. It was like he’d heard his conversation in the cafeteria with Yachi and was trying to prove him wrong. 

“Um, not really.” Tooru decided to answer honestly, instead of pretending to be normal. He was too busy dislodging the feeling of suspicion that was trying to block his speech. 

“You don’t like the cold.” It wasn’t a question. 

“Or the wet.”   
  
“This must be a hard area for you to live then,” Hajime lightened up, “The coldest, wettest place in the united states, that is.”

“You have no idea.” Tooru muttered.    
  
Hajime looked fascinated with Tooru’s answers, for some reason that he couldn’t imagine. His face was such a distraction that Tooru tried not to actually look at him more than courtesy absolutely demanded. 

“Why did you come here then?” No one had asked him so straight out before.    
  
“It’s.. complicated I guess.”    
  
“I think I can keep up,” Hajime pressed. 

“My mother’s getting remarried.” Tooru said after holding Hajime’s gaze for a long moment. He answered without thinking, confused by the dark gold eyes in front of him.    
  
“That doesn’t sound so complex,” Hajime said, suddenly sounding more sympathetic. “When’s that happening?”   
  
“This coming April.” Tooru’s voice sounded sad, even to him.    
  
“And you don’t like the guy?” Hajime’s tone was still kind. 

“No, he’s great. Too young, maybe.”

“Why didn’t you stay with them then?”   
  
Tooru couldn’t understand Hajime’s sudden interest. It wasn’t like what was happening to him was actually anything new. Plenty of kids' parents got divorced and remarried, he was sure he could find someone else in this small town with a matching story. Hajime continued to stare, fully interested in Tooru’s answers, listening to his dull life story as if it were somehow vitally important. 

“He plays baseball, so there’s a lot of travel.” Tooru kept his answer short.    
  
“So your mother sent you here while she travels with him.” It was an assumption again, not a question.    
  
“I sent myself, thanks.” Tooru scoffed, feeling more confident in his answers.   
  
Hajime’s eyebrows furrowed together. “I don’t understand.” He admitted, and seemed unexpectedly frustrated by that. 

“I used to play volleyball - and I was really good at it,” Tooru decided to answer, “But I hurt my knee in a practice match, and I haven’t been able to play the past three years. I was… maybe jealous of him, how he could travel and play with his team. So I decided to come spend time with my dad instead...” His voice was glum by the end.

“But, now you’re unhappy.” Hajime said, like it was obvious.    
  
“So?” Tooru challenged.    
  
“That doesn’t seem very fair.” Hajime replied with a shrug, but his eyes were still intense. 

“Life isn’t fair,” Tooru scoffed this time, “Hasn’t anyone ever told you that?”   
  
“Yeah.” Hajime agreed dryly, “I think I’ve heard that somewhere before.”

“So that’s it then.”    
  
“You put on a good show,” Hajime nodded, his voice was slow but his gaze was still intent. “But it’s just a show.”    
  
Tooru glared at Hajime this time and resisted the urge to stick his tongue out at him like a five year old.    
  
“Am I wrong?”   
  
Tooru averted his gaze and tried to ignore him.    
  
“I didn’t think so.” Hajime murmured smugly. 

“Well what does it matter to you?” Tooru snipped back, glancing up from his doodles. He kept an eye out for their teacher, making sure they weren’t causing a scene. 

“That’s... “ Hajime paused, mulling it over, “A very good question.” He muttered the rest so quietly Tooru assumed he was speaking to himself. However, after a few seconds, he realized that was the only answer he was going to get. Tooru sighed, and scowled at the blackboard.    
  
“Am I annoying you?” Hajime’s voice broke the silence again. 

Tooru glanced at him without thinking, and his mouth opened for the truth again. “No. Not really. I’m more annoyed at myself. My mom says my face is easy to read - she calls me an open book.”   
  
“Really? I find you very difficult to read.” Hajime admitted. Despite everything that he’d said and Tooru had told him, he sounded like he meant it. 

“You must be a good reader then.” Tooru nodded.    
  
“Usually.” Hajime smiled meaningfully, a perfect white smile. 

Their teacher called the class to order then, and Tooru sighed in relief as he turned to pay attention. He couldn’t believe he had just explained his boring life to the beautiful, intimidating boy who may or may not absolutely despise him. Hajime had seemed interested in the conversation, but Tooru could see now from the corner of his eyes that Hajime was leaning away again. His hands were gripping the table with unmistakable tension.   
  
Tooru tried to seem interested in the board explaining the lab they had just completed, but his thoughts were unmanageable. When the bell finally rang, Hajime left the classroom with the same swift grace that he had escaped with on Monday. And like that Monday, Tooru stared after him in fascination. 

“That was awful,” Noya spoke as he came beside Tooru, metaphorical tail wagging, “They all looked exactly the same. You’re lucky you had Hajime as a partner.”    
  
“I didn’t have any trouble with it,” Tooru spoke, a pleased smile on his face. He realized a moment later that his words may be too harsh and was quick to backtrack before Noya got his feelings hurt. “I’ve done the lab before though.”

“Hajime seemed nice today.” Noya said as they shrugged on their raincoats. He didn’t sound too happy about it.

Tooru tried to sound indifferent. “I wonder what his problem was last Monday.”   
  
Tooru didn’t listen to Noya’s chatter as they walked to Gym, he was only talking about their trip to La Push and Tooru had heard most of the details already. P.E. didn’t do much to hold his attention either. Noya was on his team today, and he chivalrously covered both of their positions. The only thing he had to worry about was when it was his turn to serve. 

The rain was just a mist when Tooru left the gym for the parking lot, but he was happier when he was in his dry truck. He got the heater running, for once not caring about the loud rumble of the engine. He unzipped his jacket, put down his hood, and let his hair fluff out so the heater could dry it on his way home. 

Before he left the lot, Tooru looked around to make sure he was clear. That’s when he spotted it, the pale figure leaning against the still shiny, still new, Volvo across the lot. Hajime Iwaizumi was standing there, just a few cars down, staring intently in his direction. Tooru looked away quickly and threw his truck into reverse, narrowly missing the Toyota behind him. Lucky for the Toyota he managed to stomp on the break just in time. Tooru took a deep breath and carefully pulled out again, with greater success. He stared straight ahead as he passed the silver car. But, from a peripheral peek, he could swear he saw Hajime laughing. 


	4. Phenomenon

_"And thus, while all the world may laud  
The gifts of love and loyalty,   
I lay my meed of gratitude   
Before thy feet, mine enemy!"  
_ _-Lucy Maud Montgomery_

When Tooru opened his eyes in the morning, something was different.    
  
It was the lighting in his room. It was still the somewhat gray-green cloudy light of a forest, but it was somehow clearer. It was then he realized that there was no fog clouding his window. Tooru jumped up to check, only to groan in horror.

A fine layer of snow covered everything he could see. It covered the yard, his car, the road. That wasn’t even the worst part. All the rain from the day before had frozen solid, making the driveway dangerously slick. Tooru had enough trouble not falling down on a normal day let alone this. He debated whether or not it would be better to just go back to bed.

His father had left for work long before Tooru had even gotten out of bed today. In a lot of ways, living with Charlie was like having his own place. Tooru found himself reveling in the aloneness instead of feeling lonely. 

He ate a quick bowl of cereal, and some of the orange juice from the carton. He actually felt excited to go to school today. He knew it wasn’t for the classes, and he definitely wasn’t anticipating seeing his regular group of friends. If he were to be completely honest, it was because he wanted to see Hajime again. But, he knew that was stupid. 

Tooru should be avoiding him entirely after his babbling from yesterday. Despite that he was curious, after all why would Hajime lie about his eyes? Tooru was still a bit frightened of his hostility, and a bit tongue tied whenever he pictured the other boys face. He was well aware that he was in over his head on this one, that the two of them were in completely different fields. So, he shouldn’t actually be so anxious to see Hajime again. 

It took every ounce of Tooru’s concentration to make it down the icy driveway alive. He had almost fallen twice by the time he’d gotten to his truck. He could already tell today was going to be a nightmare. As he drove to school he distracted himself from thoughts of Hajime with ones of Noya and Kyoko instead. The obvious difference how teenagers reacted to him around here. Maybe it was because his classmates back home grew up with him and still thought of him as a kid because of it. Perhaps it was because he was a novelty here, where novelties are few and far between. Tooru still wasn’t sure if he would prefer being alone though. 

His truck had no problem with the black ice that covered the roads. Tooru still drove slowly, wanting to avoid carving a path of destruction down Main street. When he got out of his truck at school he’d seen why it ran so well. Something silver caught his eye, and he walked to the back of the truck - holding onto the side for support - to examine it. There were thin chains crossed around them, his father must have gotten up early to put on snow chains. Tooru’s throat felt tight, he wasn’t used to being taken care of. The sudden, unspoken concern took him by surprise. 

Tooru was standing by the back corner of his truck, fighting back emotions, when an odd sound caught his attention. It was a high pitched screech, and it was quickly becoming painfully loud. He looked up quickly.

Tooru noticed several things simultaneously. First, that nothing was moving in slow motion like the movies, instead the adrenaline rush made him think faster, absorbing everything around him in clear detail. 

Then, Hajime was standing four cars down from him, and staring again. This time, Tooru noticed, it resembled a look of horror. His face stood out in a sea of faces, every one of them frozen in shock. Of more immediate importance, though, was the dark blue van that was skidding, tires locked and squealing against the brakes. It was going to hit the back corner of his truck. And more importantly, it was going to hit him. Tooru didn’t even have time to shut his eyes. 

Just before he heard the shattering crunch of the two cars colliding, something hit him. Hard. But, not from the direction he was expecting. Tooru felt his head hit the icy blacktop, hard enough to stun him and keep him in place. There was something solid above him, and cold. He didn’t have time to examine that closer, as the van was still coming, this time it curled around him. 

Tooru could hear a curse from above him and he could identify the weight on him as a person, but the voice was impossible to recognize. Two hands shot out protectively in front of him, and pushed the van to a stop a foot from Tooru’s face. The hands fit perfectly into the deep dent now in the vans side. 

It was silent for one long moment before the screaming began. In the mass panic Tooru could hear more than one person calling his name. But more than the screaming, he could hear Hajime’s low, frantic voice close to his ear.    
  
“Tooru? Tooru are you okay?”   
  
“I think so..” His voice sounded funny. Tooru tried to sit up, and realized Hajime had a firm grip on him, effectively keeping him close to his side. 

“Be careful,” He warned as Tooru struggled to sit up, “I think you hit your head pretty hard.”    
  
“Ow.” Tooru muttered, suddenly aware of the dull throbbing at the back of his head.    
  
“That’s what I thought.” Hajime’s voice sounded, surprisingly, of laughter.

“How…” Tooru still couldn’t muster up a full sentence. He shook his head and tried again, “How did you get her so… Fast?”   
  
“I was standing right next to you, Tooru.” Hajime’s tone was serious again.    
  
“Right.. Next to me?” Tooru struggled to sit up again.    
  
This time, Hajime let him, releasing his shoulders. Hajime quickly slid as far from Tooru as possible in the limited space. Tooru looked at his concerned, innocent expression and was disoriented by the force behind those gold eyes. He couldn’t keep his mind focused again, the dazzling effect Hajime had on him - mixed with the likely concussion - had his thoughts swimming. What had he been asking again?   
  
“Don’t move,” Someone instructed once they’d been found.    
  
“Get Tsuki out of the van!” Someone else shouted.    
  
There was a flurry of activity around them. Tooru tried to get up again, but Hajime’s hand pushed his shoulder back down firmly.    
  
“Just stay put for now.”    
  
“It’s cold,” Tooru complained, still delirious. Hajime’s chuckle distracted him, but the edge to it had him suddenly remembering. “You were over there. You were by your car. 

Hajime’s chuckle suddenly stopped, and his expression turned hard. “No, I wasn’t.”   
  
“I saw you.” Tooru challenged. Right now, everything around them was chaos. There were adult voices arriving on scene. Still, Tooru held onto his argument. He didn’t fully understand why he was challenging Hajime on this when there were a million other reasons. But there was evidence here, now. He had  _ seen  _ Hajime standing by his car and it felt crucial he remember that.

“Tooru, I was with you,” Hajime leaned in, his voice even, “I pulled you out of the way.”   
  
“No.” Tooru set his jaw.    
  
“Please, Tooru.”    
  
“Why?”    
  
“Trust me,” He pleaded, his soft voice was becoming overwhelming. 

Tooru could hear the sirens now. “Will you promise to explain later?”    
  
“Fine.” He snapped, exasperated.    
  
“Fine.” Tooru replied angrily.    
  
It took six EMT’s and two teachers to shift the van far enough to get to them and bring the stretchers in. Hajime refused his, but Tooru wasn’t so lucky when he tried to do the same. Hajime - the traitor that he was - told them about the hit he’d taken to his head, and how he thought it was probably a concussion. It looked like the entire school was there as they loaded Tooru into the ambulance. He was somewhat thankful for his delirious state, he probably wouldn’t remember the embarrassment. 

What made it worse was upon their arrival to the local hospital, Hajime who had been riding up front, was permitted to walk in on his own. Tooru ground his teeth together. They put him in the Emergency room, which was really more of a long room separated by pastel curtains to give patients a “room” of their own. 

There was another flurry of hospital personnel around him as a second stretcher was placed in the bed parallel to his own. He recognized Tsukishima from his government class beneath the patchy bandages covering his forehead. Tsukishima looked a hundred times worse than Tooru felt, but he was staring at Tooru anxiously.    
  
“Oikawa, I’m so-”   
  
“I’m fine!” Tooru snipped, taking a breath to calm himself. “Sorry. I’m alright. Don’t freak out about it. Are you alright? You look…”    
  
“Yeah, I’m fine.” Tsuki nodded, then continued his rambling, “God, I thought I was going to kill you! I was going too fast, and I hit the ice wrong…” He winced as the nurse dabbed at his face with a cotton ball.    
  
“Well, you missed me at least.”

“How did you get out of the way so fast? You were there and then you were gone..”   
  
“Um… Hajime pulled me out of the way.”    
  
He looked confused, “Who?”   
  
“Hajime Iwaizumi - he was standing next to me.”    
  
“Iwaizumi was there? Christ I didn’t see him… wow, it was all so fast, I guess. Is he okay?” 

“I think so, he’s here somewhere. But they didn’t make him use a stretcher.” Tooru muttered. 

He didn’t actually care much about the stretcher anymore. Tooru knew he wasn’t crazy, if Tsuki hadn’t seen Hajime there either then… well there was really no other way to explain what he’d seen.    
  
They wheeled him away then for an X-ray. Tooru told them there was nothing to worry about, and in the end it turned out he was right. He didn’t even have a concussion, just some nasty bruising and a tender spot for probably the next week. He wanted to leave immediately, but the nurse assisting him said he wouldn’t be cleared until he spoke with a doctor. So, he was trapped in the ER with Tsuki’s constant apologies.    
  
No matter how many times he told the blond not to worry about it, he persisted. Eventually, Tooru turned and closed his eyes. Even feigning sleep Tsuki kept up a soft muttering of remorseful comments. 

“Is he sleeping?” Tooru heard Hajime’s voice, and his eyes flew open. 

Hajime was standing at the foot of his bed, smirking. Tooru glared at him. It wasn’t easy, but he was beginning to feel more confident against the other boy now that he had a little mental evidence against him. 

“Hey, Iwaizumi, I’m-”   
  
“No blood, no foul,” Hajime raised a hand to stop his apology, smiling at him. He moved to sit at the end of Tsuki’s bed, but kept his attention on Tooru. “So, what’s the verdict?”   
  
“There’s nothing wrong with me.”   
  
“Nothing?” He smirked.    
  
“Whatever, nothing physically,” Tooru gave a snarky laugh, “Either way, they won’t let me go. How come you're not strapped to a gurney like the rest of us?”    
  
“It’s all about who you know,” Hajime shrugged, “But don’t worry, I came to spring you.”    
  
Then a doctor walked around the corner, and Tooru’s jaw fell open. The man was just as handsome as any movie star he’d seen, and though he was pale he looked… healthy? In a way that Hajime didn’t. A bit of color to his cheeks that made him look less threatening than Hajime and his friends. From his fathers description, this must be Hajime’s adoptive… father? He definitely looked young but this was.    
  
“So, Mr. Oikawa, how are you feeling?” The doctor asked, his voice friendly and smooth. “You can call me Daichi. It’s unfortunate we’re meeting like this.”   
  
“I’m fine,” Tooru said, for what he hoped would be the last time. “...Daichi.”

“You’re X-rays came back looking good,” Daichi said as he walked to the lightboard, “Does your head hurt? Hajime said you hit it pretty bad.”   
  
“It’s fine,” Tooru repeated, shooting a glare at Hajime.

Hajime was only chuckling at him, clearly not thrown by the glare. Tooru narrowed his eyes in response.

“Well, your father is in the waiting room -you can go home with him now. But come back if you feel dizzy, or notice trouble with your eyesight.” 

“Can’t I go back to school?” Tooru asked, not wanting to spend the afternoon with his dad.

“Maybe you should take it easy today.”   
  
Tooru glanced at Hajime. “Does he get to go back?”   
  
“Someone has to spread the good news that we survived.” Hajime said smugly. 

“Actually,” Daichi cut in before it could go any further, having noticed Tooru’s bitter expression. “I think most of your classmates are in the waiting room.”

“Oh no.” Tooru groaned, covering his face with his hands. 

“You can stay if you like.” Daichi raised an eyebrow.   
  
“No, No!” Tooru insisted, throwing his legs over the side of the bed. Perhaps a bit too quickly. He staggered and had to be caught by the kind doctor. 

“Take some Tylenol for the pain.” Daichi suggested as he steadied Tooru. “It seems like you were lucky.”   
  
“Lucky Hajime happened to be standing next to me.” Tooru amended with a hard glance at Hajime. 

“Oh. Well. Yes,” Daichi agreed, suddenly occupied with the papers in front of him. He looked away quickly, towards Tsuki, and walked to the bed. Tooru knew what that had to mean, the good doctor was in on it. 

“I’m afraid you’ll have to stay with us just a bit longer,” Daichi said, examining the bandages around Tsuki’s cuts.

As soon as Daichi’s attention was on Tsuki, Tooru turned on Hajime. 

“Can I talk to you for a sec?” He almost hissed under his breath. Hajime took a step back, his jaw clenching again.   
  
“Your father is waiting for you.” He said through his teeth. 

Tooru spared Daichi a glance.   
  
“I’d like to speak to you alone, if you don’t mind.” Tooru pressed. 

Hajime glared, then eased up a moment later when it didn’t seem like Tooru would cave. He turned his back and started walking down the long hallway. Tooru didn’t need to wait for a cue, but he did have to run to keep up with the other boy. As soon as they crossed the corner of the hallway Hajime turned around to face him. 

“What do you want?” Hajime asked, sounding annoyed. His eyes were cold.   
  
Tooru felt intimidated under that stare, and his confidence was quickly leaving him. His words came out too fast when he spoke, losing their severity. “You owe me an explanation.”   
  
“I saved your life- I owe you nothing.” 

“You promised.” He tried to keep from flinching from Hajime’s tone.   
  
“Tooru, you hit your head,” Hajime said, his voice turning soft enough that Tooru almost believed him. “You don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“There’s nothing wrong with my head.” Tooru’s temper flared, and he glared directly at the other boy.

“What do you want from me?” He glared back. 

“I want to know the truth,” Tooru settled on, “Why I’m lying for you.”    
  
“What do you _ think  _ happened?”

“All I know is that you weren’t anywhere near me-” His words came out in a rush, “Tsukishima didn’t see you either so don’t tell me I hit my head too hard. That van was going to crush me but it didn’t. I looked up and saw you- you pushed it away, and your hands left dents in the door; you left a dent in the other car. But you’re not hurt at all.”   
  
It was silent for a long time. Hajime stared at Tooru incredulously, but his face was tense - almost defensive.    
  
“You really think I pushed a van away from you?” His tone questioned Tooru’s sanity, but it only made him more suspicious. It was like Hajime was acting. 

Tooru nodded once, clenching his jaw.    
  
“Nobody will believe you.” His tone had an edge to it.  
  
“I’m not going to tell anybody,” Tooru spoke slowly to control his temper.   
  
“If you’re not going to tell anybody then why does it matter?” Hajime looked surprised.    
  
“Because I don’t like to lie. So, there better be a good reason.”    
  
“Can’t you just thank me and be done with it?”    
  
“Thank you.” Tooru waited, fuming and expectant.    
  
“You’re not going to let it go?”   
  
“No.”   
  
“In that case, I hope you enjoy disappointment.”    
  
They scowled at each other in silence. Tooru was the first to speak, trying to keep himself focused. He was in danger of being distracted by Hajime’s livid, beautiful face. It was like trying to stare down a tiger in a way. 

“Why did you even bother?” Tooru asked frigidly.    
  
Hajime paused, and for a brief moment his expression was stunningly vulnerable.    
  
“I don’t know.” He whispered.    
  
And then he turned his back to Tooru and walked away. Tooru was so angry it took a few minutes before he was able to move again. When he could finally walk, he slowly made his way back to the exit at the end of the hallway. 

The waiting room was more unpleasant than he’d feared. It’d seemed like every face he knew in Forks - and even some that he didn’t - were there waiting for him to come out. Charlie was the first to approach him, practically rushing to his side. 

“There’s nothing wrong with me.” Tooru assured, raising a hand to keep a bit of distance. He was still a bit aggravated, not in the mood for chatter. 

“What did the doctor say?”   
  
“That I’m fine and I can go - which I’ve known for at least an hour now.” Tooru sighed, seeing a few of his classmates approaching them. “Let’s go.”

Charlie put a hand against his back and helped lead him out of the room. Tooru sent a sheepish smile to his classmates, waving them off to let them know he was fine. It was a huge relief - the first time he’d ever felt that way - to get in the cruiser. The fastest escort back home. 

They drove home in silence. Tooru was so caught up in his thoughts that he almost forgot that his father was even in the car with him. He was positive that Hajime’s bizarre behavior was just a confirmation of the weird things he could hardly believe he’d witnessed. 

Charlie was the first to speak when they entered the house.    
  
“Um, you’ll need to call your mother.” He hung his head, guilty.   
  
“You told mom?” Tooru groaned, making his way over to the house phone. 

He heard his father apologize as he punched in his mothers number. She was in hysterics the moment she picked up the phone, Tooru had to tell her he was fine at least thirty times before she calmed down. Then she began to beg him to come home - forgetting that home at the moment was only big enough for two not three - but her pleas were surprisingly easy to resist. Tooru was consumed by the mystery that was Hajime Iwaizumi. And a little bit obsessed with Hajime himself. It as stupid, and he knew it. But he wasn’t as eager to leave Forks as he knew he should be. 

Tooru decided to go to bed early that night, with Charlie’s hovering it wasn’t like there was anything else to do. He stopped only to grab three Tylenol from the bathroom cupboard, and it helped more than he thought they would. His pain eased, and he drifted to sleep.    
  
That was the first night he dreamt of Hajime. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took me a bit longer than usual to write this one, I've had a busy few days lol
> 
> Hope you all enjoy!

**Author's Note:**

> This will be a pretty faithful adaptation of twilight, that's why this chapter is so short. This is only the preface, I hope to get chapter one up tomorrow, and it will be much longer!


End file.
